Pardonne-moi
by reborn77184
Summary: Derniers instants entre Luke Castellan et Perséphone Jackson sur l'Olympe (OS pour l'instant mais peut avoir d'autres chapitres par la suite). Lukercy, Fem!Percy.


Ça y est, c'est la fin. Le Titan, Cronos, va définitivement prendre possession de mon corps, de mon âme. Je le sens. Ça n'est que maintenant que je comprends mon erreur. J'aurais pu rester au Camp avec elle, avec Percy, ma Percy. Mais non, j'ai choisis de suivre mon désir de vengeance comme un con.

 _Pardonne-moi_ _  
_ _Si les silences au fond de moi m'ont rendu sourd_ _  
_ _Si les grands soirs ne valent plus rien quand vient le jour_ _  
_ _J'aimerais t'aimer comme il se doit_ _  
_ _Pardonne-moi_

J'étais bien avec elle pourtant. Pour tout vous avouer, je crèverai même pour elle. Pour ses yeux Océan, pour ses cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit, pour sa peau de porcelaine, pour ses fossettes qui apparaissent quand elle éclate de rire à une de mes blagues pourries. Ouais, c'est ça, je crèverai pour elle.

Je suis devant la grande porte de la salle des trônes. Les battants de marbre s'ouvrent doucement devant moi. Je sens qu'Il est impatient, que ça ne va pas assez vite pour lui. Au fin fond de mon esprit, je me dis que je rêverai de la revoir une dernière fois, avant que je disparaisse à jamais, avant la fin du monde.

 _Pardonne-moi_ _  
_ _Si tu rêvais d'un autre moi, d'une autre vie_ _  
_ _Comment pourrais-je tromper la mort quand elle sourit?_ _  
_ _Encore une fois, encore une nuit_ _  
_ _Pardonne-moi_

Ma vision devient trouble, comme à chaque fois qu'Il prend le contrôle. Je continu de marcher pour au final arriver au milieu de la pièce. Un éclat de rire retentit soudain. Il me fallu quelques secondes pour me rendre compte que ça vient de ma gorge, de ma bouche. Mais ce n'est pas mon rire, c'est le Sien.

Je me dégoûte, j'ai envie de tout faire foirer juste pour être sûr qu'elle restera saine et sauve, qu'elle mourra naturellement et non pas à cause d'une des immondices qu'Il va relâcher du Tartare.

 _Si le monde_ _  
_ _N'a de reflet que dans tes yeux_ _  
_ _Si je tombe_ _  
_ _Dis-moi qu'aurais-je pu faire de mieux?_

Qu'aurais-je pu faire de mieux ? Tout. Absolument tout. Je n'aurais pas du l'approcher lors de son arrivée au Camp, je n'aurais pas du lui parler, la rassurer sur sa mère qui s'était faite enlevée pas Hadès, ni lui apprendre à se battre à l'épée. C'est pendant notre premier combat amical que tout a basculé de mon côté. Mais c'était déjà trop tard pour moi. Cronos m'avait déjà approché en rêve.

Pardonne-moi Perce, pardonne-moi d'avoir été si égoïste, de t'avoir entraîné dans mon Enfer. J'ai même essayé de te faire venir dans mon camp pour que tu puisses être épargnée mais tu as beaucoup trop de fierté et contrairement à moi, tu admires ton père.

 _Pardonne-moi_ _  
_ _Si le volcan au fond de moi ne s'éteint pas_ _  
_ _Si la fureur des souvenirs ne revient pas_ _  
_ _Personne ne saura mieux que toi_ _  
_ _Pardonne-moi_

J'entends des bruits de pas derrière moi, me tirant de mes songes. C'est là que je t'ai vue. Tes cheveux, habituellement attachés en queue de cheval étaient défaits et ébouriffés. Comme à l'accoutumée, quand je les vois comme ça, je dois me retenir de les mettre derrière ton oreille, pour que je puisse mieux voir ton visage.

-Luke, arrête tout.

Tu me dis ça tout en avançant vers moi tout doucement, comme si j'étais une bête sauvage, prêt à attaquer au moindre mouvement brusque.

-Je ne peux pas Perce, c'est trop tard, il va prendre le contrôle.

-Tu peux le faire Luke, rejette le ! Tu-

Je ne l'écoute plus, je me rends compte que c'était la dernière fois que je la voyais. Dans tous les cas, que Cronos gagne ou non, je ne la reverrai plus. Sans m'en rendre compte je me suis approché d'elle et j'ai remit sa foutue mèche derrière son oreille, comme autrefois. Elle s'était arrêté de parler quand elle m'avait vu avancer mais n'avait pas reculé ou dégainé Turbulence, bien qu'elle devait sûrement être sur ses gardes.

 _Regarde-nous_ _  
_ _Fermer les yeux face au miroir qui nous foudroie_ _  
_ _Quand la victoire n'a plus de goût, n'a plus d'éclat_ _  
_ _Sauver l'amour, sauver l'envie, une dernière fois_

Je l'embrassai alors, comme avant, avant que je merde une nouvelle fois.

-Rejoins moi Perce, rejoins moi, je t'en supplie. Je jure par le Styx que je ferai tout pour que rien ne t'arrive.

J'étais minable à ainsi la supplier, presque en train de pleurer. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas chialé comme ça. La dernière fois c'était lorsque que j'avais envoyé un scorpion sur elle après que je lui ai avoué ma vraie nature. Il m'avait dit de l'éliminer mais je savais qu'elle allait survivre à cette attaque, elle était bien plus forte que ce venin.

-Je ne peux pas Luke.

Elle aussi elle pleure. D'un point de vue extérieur, on aurait l'air de deux idiots à sangloter là, au milieu de tous ces trônes.

-S'il te plait, abandonne, je n'ai aucune envie de te faire du mal, c'est Lui que je veux tuer, pas toi.

-Tu seras obligée de me tuer moi pour l'avoir Lui, ma belle. Pour l'instant je le contrôle encore un peu mai-

Une douleur fulgurante prit naissance dans mon crâne. Je me pris la tête entre les mains et hurla.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Luke, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?!

-C'est Lui ! Pars vite Perséphone ! Tu ne peux pas l'affronter, il est trop puissant !

-Je ne te laisserai pas comme ça ! Luke, je sais que tu as la malédiction d'Achille, où est ton point ?

J'ouvre mes yeux que je ne me rappel pas avoir fermé. Elle aussi elle l'avait cette malédiction, elle ne serait pas au courant su point faible sinon. La douleur s'atténue doucement mais sûrement.

-Tu te souviens de la dernière fois où on s'est vu chez toi ? Lui dis-je.

-Hein ? Oui, bien sûr.

Elle est gênée. Forcément, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu on a couché ensemble, reste à savoir si elle se rappelle de ce que je lui ai dit. Ce jour là, on avait parlé longuement de tout et de rien. J'avais lâché que le point le plus dur à atteindre était l'aisselle gauche pour un droitier comme moi. Je ne peux pas lui dire directement où est le point, Cronos forcerait pour prendre le contrôle sinon. J'allais lui donner un autre indice quand ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

-D'accord, je vois.

Une nouvelle vague de douleur prit place en moi. Mes yeux devaient changer de couleur, passant du bleu ciel au doré en vue du regard que me lançait Percy. Tandis que ma tête me faisait un mal de chien et que ma vue se troublait, je continuais à la regarder, une dernière fois avant la fin. Elle avait recommencé à pleurer, comprenant elle aussi que dans tous les cas elle n'allait pas me revoir avant longtemps.

Je sortis un canif de ma poche arrière, toujours utile d'en avoir un si vous voulez mon avis. Je lui tendis, elle mit deux secondes avant de capter ce que je voulais qu'elle fasse là, maintenant, tout de suite. Elle le prit cependant, d'une main tremblante, et l'ouvrit.

D'un geste vif je la pris dans mes bras, je sentais qu'Il prenait de plus en plus de place dans mon esprit. Un dernier câlin d'adieu, comme dans les films. Sauf que là on ne se séparait pas dans un aéroport mais bien entre le monde des Enfers et celui des vivants. La douleur se fit de plus en plus forte.

-Maintenant amour !

La douleur migra vers mon aisselle gauche, comme convenu. Mon être n'était que douleur, souffrance, que mort. Je hurle comme un fou, accroché à la fille que j'aime. Cette même fille qui est en train de me poignarder en toute connaissance de causes.

 _Si je tremble_ _  
_ _Si je n'ai plus peur des adieux_ _  
_ _Si je tombe_ _  
_ _Dis-moi qu'aurais-je pu faire de mieux?_

Je m'effondre sur le sol blanc de cette foutue salle. C'est bon, Cronos n'est plus et bientôt ça va être mon tour. A présent j'ai tellement mal qu'aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Je sens mon cœur ralentir au fond de ma poitrine, que cela cesse. Ma Perséphone est tombée à terre en même temps que moi, ne me lâchant à aucun moment. Je sais qu'elle pleure, je sais qu'elle souffre, pas de la même manière mais avec une intensité identique. Elle non plus ne dit rien. Je n'ai plus la force de tenir à genoux, je bascule sur le côté, elle m'allonge, prenant mon buste dans ses bras.

Je ne regarde qu'elle, que son visage, ce visage que j'ai tant aimé, que j'aime tant. Dans un dernier effort je lui caresse la joue, elle prend ma main pour ne pas rompre le contact. J'aurai bien mille choses à lui dire avant mon dernier souffle mais je sais que je n'aurai pas le temps. Alors je choisis ce qu'il y a de plus important :

-Je t'aime Perce, je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi Luke, me dit-elle entre deux sanglots. Fais en sorte d'aller aux Champs Elysées s'il te plaît.

-Où veux tu que j'aille d'autre ?

J'avais retrouvé le sourire canaille que j'avais hérité de mon foutu père. Elle rit. Bordel, je pourrais l'écouter rire encore cent ans. Mais non, ça se comptait en seconde à présent.

 _Serre-moi encore un peu_

Elle me serra un peu plus étroitement si c'était possible et m'embrassa une dernière fois. Une toute dernière fois.


End file.
